


Fantasy Vs Reality

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Adopted Children, Community: fic_promptly, Dating, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee fantasises about what life with Ryo as his lover might be like…





	Fantasy Vs Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, The reality is so much better than the fantasy,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Before and after Vol. 7.

Throughout his long and often painful pursuit of his flighty partner, Dee had kept himself from giving up by imagining what it would be like to have Ryo as his lover instead of just his work partner and friend.

He’d played the field since realising that he was attracted to both sexes, so he was as comfortable with dating guys as he was with the fairer sex, but all the guys he’d been with had either been openly gay, or bi like him. Ryo was different, gay but in denial. He’d never been with another man, so Dee knew he’d have to be a patient teacher, showing his baby just what he’d been missing all this time.

But Dee knew he wanted much more from the object of his frustrated desires than just sex; he yearned for a proper relationship with Ryo. What would that be like? Date nights, smooching in the back row at the movies, he decided. Maybe a little groping thrown in, he could imagine Ryo’s blushes at such illicit public acts. Maybe they’d take walks through Central Park holding hands, share an ice-cream cone, and sunbathe on the grass on lazy days off.

There’d be vacations of course, like the one to England but without the serial killer hotel manager. They would share both a room and a bed, and Ryo wouldn’t be pushing him away; instead, he’d pull Dee closer, and afterwards they’d snuggle, basking in the afterglow.

Of course they’d have to be careful at work not to let people know they were a couple, but they already hung out together so much it was unlikely any of their colleagues would notice anything different.

Maybe they’d go dancing in some of the better gay clubs. Ryo would no doubt prefer that to the general run of nightclubs; there’d be less chance of running into someone they knew, and if they did, well, whoever it was would be more likely not to say anything.

Maybe there would be lazy mornings in bed on their days off, complete with a shared breakfast, and followed by a leisurely shower, taking time for the sensuous delight of washing each other head to toe. How he longed to explore Ryo’s smooth, leanly muscled body, learning every curve and plane and sensitive spot. His mouth watered just thinking about it. It would be absolute heaven.

Then, after all that waiting, Dee’s dreams finally came true; Ryo loved him and wanted a relationship as much as he did. To his delight, Dee found he’d been right about some things; there was smooching at the movies, and occasionally dancing at a gay club. Ryo turned out to be a great dancer. There were meals out at good restaurants, walks in the park although without the handholding, and there were even shared showers now and then, when they weren’t in the usual mad rush to get themselves ready for work and Bikky off to school.

But there were other things he hadn’t pictured as well. Grocery shopping, changing sheets and making the bed, arguments over who should put out the trash and which brand of toothpaste to buy. There were evenings on the sofa when they were both too tired to do anything other than watch TV for a bit and fall into bed with nothing but sleep on their minds. There was a lack of privacy when Bikky was in, and snatched moments at Dee’s place before Ryo had to head home.

The reality fell short of Dee’s fantasies in a lot of ways, because real life is a complicated juggling act at the best of times and it can’t always be perfect, especially not with a child in the mix. In Dee’s dreams, Bikky had been made conspicuous by his absence, when in truth he seemed to be ever-present and impossible to ignore or evade. But as he and Ryo snuggled together in the afterglow of passion, Dee wasn’t complaining. Despite all the niggling annoyances of daily life, being with Ryo was better than anything he could ever have imagined, and he wouldn’t change a thing.

The End


End file.
